


Exchange of goods and services

by sadittarius98



Series: The intern of the Earth Empire [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadittarius98/pseuds/sadittarius98
Summary: Kuvira's had a stressful week but luckily Khanni knows just how to help. One of the "intern’s" many talents.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Series: The intern of the Earth Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969348
Kudos: 44





	Exchange of goods and services

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing says high stakes fic writing like writing this in documents while also working on a shared document for a group project. And yes I did almost have a heart attack because I thought I shared the wrong one.

Kuvira was completely worn down from this week’s events. Trying to stabilize the village of Senlin had proven to be rather difficult with the mayor completely disregarding her help, despite the unstable condition of his citizens. Baatar had drug her into his fight with Varrick over their shared lab space. And now an unexpected turn of events had found her standing behind her intern, who laid before her now. Bent over her office desk, ass presented nicely in the air, and her dripping pussy on full display.

Khanni's contributions to the campaign had proved very beneficial for her sanity. She was always eager to let Kuvira take her frustrations out on her. But sometimes she proved to be more work than it was worth it seemed. Whenever she’d went too long without Kuvira's attention, she’d go to great lengths to get her way. Often putting herself in positions that put Kuvira's professional appearance at risk. 

She had stopped by her office to finish up some paperwork only to find her lovely intern perched on her desk. She was wearing an emerald baby doll nightgown, with thick black lace trimming, and a deep slit up one of the legs. She could make out the faint glimpse of a black garter belt which was holding up a pair of thigh high stockings. Kuvira could clearly see from her viewpoint that the young woman was wearing no panties. The nerve of her to be dressed in such a provocative outfit, in her office. Where anyone could walk in looking for Kuvira. 

“You’re being quite the little brat tonight aren’t you, demanding my attention like the little slut you are,” Kuvira scolded as she grabbed a fist full of Khanni’s hair and tugged. She adored the desperate whimpers escaping from her mouth. “Sitting on my desk, waiting for me like a present wrapped up in a bow” she let go of her hair and instead shoved the back of her dress further up her ass to expose more of her backside. "Anyone could have walked in, you know". 

“I couldn't help it, I need you,” Khanni mewled out while wiggling her ass up against Kuvira’s thigh. Seeking some sort of friction for her throbbing cunt. 

Kuvira uses one hand to push her lower back firmly into the edge of the desk while the other slid up her inner thigh, but not where she desperately needed it. “Did I say that you could move?” 

Khanni shakes her head “No Kuvira”. She moans as the other women’s hand moves to skate across her other thigh, just inches below where she needs it. Khanni's thighs are glistening with her want. 

“You’re so wet and I haven’t even touched you yet” Kuvira leaned over her until her lips just barely grazed her ear. “You’ve been a bad girl tonight, do you think you deserve to be touched?” Her voice is filled with seduction. 

“Please Vira, I’m all yours” her knuckles are turning white from gripping the edge of the desk so tight “I’ll do anything you want, just please, fuck me”. 

Kuvira smiles as she finally gives her what she wants. She reaches over and holds two fingers to the young woman's lips. "Suck," she commands. Khanni does as she's told and bobs her head to take the two fingers into her mouth. Generously coating them with her saliva. Kuvira's brain shorts for a quick second at the sensation of her sucking her but regains her wits once her fingers are wet enough. Removing them from her mouth she moves her hand down to the woman's throbbing sex. Slowly she pushes two fingers into her wet folds. Thrusting her fingers in and out while gently grazing that rough spot that sends shivers down Khanni’s spine. She relishes the feeling of finally being rewarded pleasure but her pace isn’t fast enough though, and she starts to rock her hips back on Kuvira’s fingers fervently. 

Kuvira braces one hand on the desk as she starts to grind her clit up against Khanni's stocking-clad thigh. The sight of Khanni fucking herself on her fingers and the delicious friction was making her hot. She lets out a groan as she feels that heat inside her build. “Look at my little slut, fucking herself on my fingers”. Kuvira sped up her ministrations, hitting the spot even harder with each thrust. “You just can’t get enough, can you”. 

Khanni’s vision was starting to blur now from crying. She bit her lip to hold back her moans that threatened to escape, in fear that someone on the train car would hear them. The metallic taste of blood had started running down her mouth. With the pleasure of Kuvira’s fingers and the friction of her clit rocking against the edge of the desk, she was so close to being pushed over the edge. 

“Cum for me baby girl, I wanna feel your cunt squeeze around my fingers”. Kuvira had moved her unoccupied hand up to Khanni's slip and pulled the top down to expose her breast. She began to rub her nipple between her fingers. “Can you do that for me, princess,” with that she pinched her nipple, digging in her fingernail. Khanni brought her palm up to her mouth to keep herself from screaming out. The pain mixed with the pleasure was too much as she tipped over the edge. Her vision went white and hot pleasure spread throughout her body. “VIRA“ she cried through her palm as she came. 

Kuvira immediately flipped her over onto her back and dipped her head level with Khanni’s pulsing sex. She dove in and licked up the hot fluids as they spilled out. Khanni moved to push her head away, feeling too overstimulated, but Kuvira was one step ahead of her. Bending her armor, she expertly with one hand sent metal bands around Khanni’s wrists and pinned them to the desk. Khanni was left to shudder through her orgasm, her core jerking against Kuvira’s mouth. The metal bender continued to dip her tongue into the folds, licking up all her juices. After a while she moved her mouth up to Khanni’s clit and started to suck, her fingers returning back to hitting that sweet spot. Kuvira's other hand trailed down south to the source of her own pleasure. Vigorously rubbing her fingers against her clit. Her hips jerked as she approached her climax. 

Kuvira's moans sent vibrations straight to Khanni's clit. Khanni screamed out again as she was brought to her second orgasm of the night, clamping down on Kuvira's fingers. Kuvira herself was sent over the edge at the feeling of the other woman pulsing around her mouth and fingers. 

When she finally calmed down, Kuvira removed the metal restraints and moved up to lay on Khanni's heaving chest. They laid there for a while, content in the post orgasmic bliss. 

Kuvira looked up to find her partner smiling down at her with a pleased look. “What?” she asked smiling back. 

“I just thought you’d like to know that I finished your paperwork this evening while you were gone” Khanni replied with a satisfied grin. 

Kuvira felt her heart flutter in her chest and her mind go numb. She always knew just what she needed, without asking. Reaching up, she planted a chaste kiss on the other woman’s lips. “Thank you” 

“Anything for you" she responded. Kuvira recaptured the other woman's lips again with more passion this time. They both moaned into one another. Kuvira's lips twitched up at the taste of the blood left in the other's mouth. She licked at her lips until Khanni granted her entrance into her mouth. She brought her hand up to graze her thumb across Khanni's cheek. They stay there for a while, kissing languidly. 

Khanni was the first to break apart the kiss to ask, “You up for a hot bath, I don’t think my legs are strong enough right now for a shower”. Kuvira looked down at her while she nodded eagerly, stealing another kiss from the woman. Just another example of her knowing exactly what she needed.


End file.
